The invention relates to an apparatus and a method for removing a connector from a printed circuit board, and more specifically a connector of the type which includes contact pins of the right angle type (bent at an angle of about 90xc2x0), e.g. those of the type known under the name xe2x80x9cMillipacsxe2x80x9d.
Such type of connectors is provided with contact pins which are attached to the printed circuit board by means of a compliant attachment area also called xe2x80x9cpress-fitxe2x80x9d zone.
Whereas it is comparatively easy to push a connector with straight pins out of the board by means of a press, such is not the case with contact pins which are bent at an angle of 90xc2x0, since in this instance side forces are exerted in relation to the direction of the thrust.
Up to now, it was very difficult and even impossible, to remove such connectors from a printed circuit board when they had to be replaced, without damaging the metal plating of the holes in the PC board.
Considering that the printed circuit boards are essentially more expensive than the connectors, it is important that a repair should be able to be carried out without damaging the board.
An object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and a method which make is possible to remove a connector with contact pins which are bent at an angle of about 90xc2x0 from a printed circuit board without damaging the holes and the surface of such board.
This object is achieved by means of the invention, the most important features of which are set out in the attached claims.